


31 “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [135]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 31 fromthisprompt list.





	31 “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/gifts).



> I'm doing a prompt thing on tumblr and jennoasis asked for number 31. Thanks, I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177451298742).)

Stiles was tense, smelled like a ball of misery and anxiety, when Derek let him in.

“How was your date?” Derek asked carefully. 

Stiles huffed out a breath. “He was-. I’m sure he was nice. He was like 6 feet tall, dark hair, not quite black though, light eyes, sadly blue. His stubble was-.” Stiles shook his head, then he looked at Derek. “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

Derek blinked. “What..?”

“I love you, and I need to either be with you or get over you.”

Hope bloomed in Derek’s chest. “Be with me, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
